This invention generally relates to weapons. In particular, the present invention relates to knives and axes. More particularly, the present invention relates to knives and axes which may be thrown in an unorthodox method similar to that of throwing a dart or a spear.
Conventional knives and axes are thrown at a target by rotating the knife or axe end over end through the air such that the blade is facing the target at the point of contact. Great skill is required to consistently hit the target with the blade due to the difficulty of achieving the proper velocity and the proper number of rotations in order to ensure that the blade penetrates the target from a given distance. However, users with little skill or experience have a difficult time consistently hitting the target with the blade such that the blade remains in the target. Such users frequently hit the target with the side of the blade or with the handle of the knife or axe due to the inability of the conventional knives and axes to stabilize themselves in flight with the blade facing the target.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide knife or axe which may be thrown like a dart or spear and which automatically stabilizes itself in flight such that the blade is oriented toward the target.